


Controvento

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siendo honesta, no había ido ahí porque le interesara el niño, bueno, no demasiado; la verdadera razón por la que lo había hecho era simple y llanamente para llevarle la contraria a Hades. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba junto a su hijastro, sus ojos vedes enfocados en los de él, que devolvían una mirada de completo terror y súplica… sí sentía algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues terminé esta historia el primer día de vacaciones, pero no había terminado de releerlo, así que... ¡aquí está..!
> 
> Una idea curiosa, la verdad. Pues... siempre he pensado que quizás Perséfone sentía algo no del todo negativo sobre su hijastro y bueno, la idea prácticamente se entretejió sola, mientras trataba de terminar otras dos historias (que aún no publico porque aún no termino) sobre Nico.
> 
> Pues... eso es todo, como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, espero que la idea no parezca demasiado extraña y, sobre todo, ¡espero que la disfruten!
> 
> ¡Por favor, háganme saber qué opinan!

Se despertó sobresaltada por un grito.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero todo lo que podía ver era una oscuridad espesa, casi asfixiante.

–Claro –musitó. Era invierno, estaba en el Inframundo.

Lentamente, casi como si no quisieran hacerlo, sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante y pudo contornear los muebles de su habitación.

Se giró sobre la cama poco a poco, acomodándose de tal forma que su espalda estuviera recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama.

–¿También te despertó a ti? –preguntó Hades a su lado. Sólo entonces recordó que su esposo estaba ahí.

–Pues me da la impresión de que ya no estoy dormida –masculló sarcásticamente, aunque sin verdadero desprecio, más bien en un acto de inercia. Se volvió para mirar a Hades, acomodándose en par de mechones castaños tras sus orejas delicadamente. Su esposo, dios del Inframundo estaba acostado al lado suyo, sobre las sábanas negras, hojeando despreocupadamente un libro. Volteó hacia la esquina de la habitación, en donde se hallaban un sofá de color café oscuro y un pequeño librero. 

Se quedaron en silencio, ignorando la presencia del otro, en esa cercanía que era distancia a un tiempo y a la que se habían acostumbrado con el paso de los siglos. Perséfone aguzó el oído, hasta que alcanzó a escuchar lo que parecían sollozos ahogados.

–Supongo que será tu hijo –murmuró, remarcando duramente quién de los dos era el progenitor del niño. Hades sólo asintió distraídamente, mientras su vista seguía fija en el libro que sostenía–. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó, en un tono acusativo.

–No esperarás que vaya con él, ¿verdad? –inquirió Hades, mientras levantaba la vista levemente, sólo para después volverla a posar en su libro.

Perséfone se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en un gesto de preocupación. Nico di Angelo, único semidiós vivo de su esposo había llegado al Inframundo el día anterior, sin que ella le prestara realmente mucha atención hasta ese momento.

–Quizás deberías hacerlo –murmuró, escuchando más cuidadosamente los lastimosos gemidos que atravesaban las gruesas paredes del palacio.

–Puede arreglárselas solo –respondió Hades con calculado desinterés mientras cerraba el libro y alzaba la vista para establecer contacto visual con su esposa, que lo miraba con reprobación, sus labios contraídos en una fina línea. Quizás no fuera una experta, pero por cómo sonaban esos lamentos…

Hades le sostuvo la mirada, sus penetrantes ojos negros mirándola completamente vaciados de emoción, casi como si estuvieran retándola a contradecirlo.

Se quedaron en un silencio espeso, mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que Perséfone desvió la vista.

–Perséfone –siseó Hades–, no vengas ahora a actuar como la madrastra preocupada porque el papel no te queda.

Ante tal afirmación, la Reina del Inframundo volvió a levantar la mirada, sus ojos verdes tan fríos y endurecidos como piedras preciosas.

–A ti el papel de padre tampoco –murmuró, su voz aterciopelada y suave, pero ocultando una amenaza implícita–. Además, lo que yo haga no te incumbe –concluyó, desviando la mirada nuevamente.

Hades casi le sonrío con burla, con una chispa de diversión sarcástica en los ojos.

–Si eso piensas, Perséfone, querida –respondió, sonriéndole con sorna–, puedes ir tú con él ahora mismo.

Perséfone abrió la boca para argumentar algo pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente, optando por llevarse una expresión ofendida al rostro.

–¿Ves? –le dijo Hades fríamente–. Tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, así que cierra la boca de una buena vez –cuando terminó, todo rastro de humor en su voz había desaparecido. Sin más, dejó caer el libro pesadamente sobre la mesita de noche situada de su lado de la cama y le dio la espalda a su esposa, volviendo a posicionarse para dormir e ignorarla completamente.

Durante más de diez segundos todo lo que Perséfone pudo hacer fue sostener el gesto de indignación en su hermoso rostro, aunque su esposo ya ni siquiera lo veía.

Finalmente, articuló un sonido de frustración en la parte trasera de su garganta que más bien parecía un berrinche infantil antes de imitar a su marido y volver a acostarse, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, sencillamente. Los sollozos ahogados continuaron probablemente durante más de una hora, clavándose en su mente, pero aun después de que se hubieran detenido ella seguía mirando la apretada oscuridad que la rodeaba, sin casi haber cambiado de posición sobre el incómodo colchón.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al día siguiente, Perséfone fingió no haberse dado cuenta de nada, sólo alternando miradas reprobatorias a Hades y otras de lástima a Nico cuando se los cruzaba, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de ello.

Fue hasta tarde en la noche –aunque, realmente, en el infierno era algo difícil saber si era de día o de noche porque siempre estaba igual de oscuro y frío–, que Hades se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su esposa.

Estaba inclinado sobre el buró negro, justo a su lado de la cama, a punto de apagar la lámpara que, dicho sea de paso, alumbraba muy tenuemente comparándola con la oscuridad reinante. Al otro lado de la habitación, Perséfone, sentada sobre el sillón café oscuro leía tranquila y despreocupadamente, a pesar de que a esa hora ella generalmente ya estaba acostada.  
Se sentó sobre la cama y volteó sobre su hombro para mirar a su mujer, que siguió sumergida en su lectura. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa burlesca que no alcanzó del todo sus ojos negros, pues ellos se mantuvieron estoicos completamente.

–No me digas que vas a esperarlo, Perséfone –musitó con sarcasmo.  
Lentamente, Perséfone elevó sus ojos, mirándolo por encima del libro abierto. Sus esculturales facciones aparecían vaciadas de emoción, como una estatua de mármol blanco.

–¿Planeas detenerme, Hades? –inquirió, apenas moviendo los labios.

El dios negó, casi con fastidio, y bufó. De verdad, entre todas las cosas que esperaba de Perséfone…

Le dio la espalda y volvió a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, escuchando de cuando en cuando cómo Perséfone daba vuelta a la página del libro. Finalmente, ignorando a su esposa, se acostó a dormir.

Perséfone no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Había avanzado cosa de veinte páginas cuando escuchó un grito idéntico al de la noche anterior, si bien esta vez le había parecido más fuerte, aunque quizás sólo se debiera que había estado despierta y esperando justamente ese sonido.

Lentamente, casi con pereza, cerró el libro y se puso en pie, acomodando mechones castaños tras sus orejas y arreglando los pliegues de su ropa antes de dirigirse a la puerta con pasos pausados, su túnica rojo fuego creando leves remolinos alrededor de ella con cada movimiento suyo. Caminaba tan agraciadamente que casi parecía que avanzaba flotando, deslizándose ligeramente sobre el mármol negro del piso.  
De la misma elegante manera salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hijastro, suspirando suavemente antes de llamar a la puerta con sus nudillos, tratando de no imprimirle demasiada fuerza al gesto.

Tan pronto tocó la puerta, los lamentos del interior se detuvieron súbitamente, para después reanudarse, aunque en un volumen más bajo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a tocar, esperando una respuesta durante algunos segundos, pero cuando no la recibió, dirigió su mano derecha a la manija de la puerta.

–Nico, voy a entrar –advirtió suavemente antes de abrir la puerta. Tan pronto lo hizo la golpeó una oscuridad aún más espesa que la que había fuera del cuarto. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, refrenando las ganas de retroceder y se obligó a avanzar.

Segundos después, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad fue capaz de contornear los muebles de la habitación.

El cuarto estaba amueblado austeramente, como el suyo propio, con una cama matrimonial al centro, a cuyos lados estaban colocados dos burós de madera de ébano; frente a ella, un tocador con cajones y un espejo. No había ventanas, lo que sólo contribuía a acentuar el peso de la negrura, y las paredes de la habitación, como las de todo el castillo eran de mármol negro, cosa que realzaba el ambiente de frialdad que ya de por sí existía en el Inframundo.

Sobre la cama, cuyas colchas y sábanas eran de un gris espeso se hallaba su hijastro. Tenía las rodillas abrazadas al pecho, con el rostro escondido entre los brazos descubiertos, que por su palidez casi daban la impresión de brillar. Su espalda temblaba bajo el impulso de violentos sollozos que intentaba acallar mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles entre dientes, pero todo lo que conseguía era dar la impresión de estarse ahogando.

Nuevamente estuvo tentada a darse media vuelta y retroceder ante la imagen que veía, pero se forzó a entrar y a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Con lentitud, casi sin hacer ningún ruido se dirigió al tocador y se encargó de encender una pequeña lámpara que apenas era suficiente para medio iluminar el cuarto.

En la misma silenciosa manera se acercó a la cama. Lentamente, se sentó sobre el colchón y después de titubear un poco, colocó suavemente su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Nico, que no hizo sino deshacerse del roce, encogiéndose aún más entre sus piernas dobladas.

Carraspeó levemente antes de volver a tocarlo.

–Soy yo, Nico –dijo, su voz no más alta que un murmullo.

Al sonido de su voz vio claramente cómo su hijastro se tensaba, aferrándose a sí mismo con más fuerza aún.

–¿Pe-Perséone? –tartamudeó con una voz casi inaudible. Ella asintió, gesto inútil porque él no podía verla.

Algo dentro de ella se estremeció. No era que sintiera cariño por el semidiós, o que le inspirara amor, era… lástima, pena.

Poco a poco, Nico levantó el rostro, en el que Perséfone fue capaz de ver un leve atisbo de confusión, como si hubiera esperado que fuera alguien más quien estuviera ahí en ese momento, aunque más que nada, había terror puro, miedo total, como si creyera que súbitamente la diosa se metamorfoseara en un monstruo y se lanzara a atacarlo.

Sus ojos oscuros, casi negros estaban bordeados de rojo y enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras; se mordía levemente e labio inferior y se dio cuenta de que temblaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, aunque Perséfone no estaba segura de si lo hacía en un intento por mantenerle el poco calor corporal que tenía o tratando de dejar de temblar.

Volvió a sentir esa sensación de vacío en el pecho, como si un hilo se tensara súbitamente ante la sola vista, tan lamentable, de su hijastro.

Carraspeó levemente, tratando de deshacerse de ese frío que súbitamente se había instalado en su pecho.

–No voy a hacerte daño –aseguró, aplicando un poco de fuerza al agarre que sostenía alrededor del hombro del muchacho.

Nico no hizo ningún movimiento para asegurarle que la había escuchado, más bien pareció que a voz de Perséfone sólo añadió más fuerza a sus sollozos y otra nota de pánico a sus ya aterrados ojos.

Reprimió una mueca de desagrado, aunque no dirigida a su hijastro sino a la dramática situación en la que lo veía y al mero hecho de que ella no sabía qué hacer.

Siendo honesta, no había ido ahí porque le interesara el niño, bueno, no demasiado; la verdadera razón por la que lo había hecho era simple y llanamente para llevarle la contraria a Hades.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba junto a su hijastro, sus ojos vedes enfocados en los de él, que devolvían una mirada de completo terror y súplica… sí sentía algo.

Era lástima, lástima mezclada con pena y un deseo de protegerlo que le era del todo desconocido y que estaba bastante segura no había estado ahí antes de que cruzara la puerta y su hijastro la mirara a los ojos.

–No te haré daño –repitió, su voz menos forzada que la vez anterior–. Tranquilo.

Lentamente, casi como si quisiera advertirle lo que haría a continuación, deslizó su mano por los delgados hombros del muchacho, para después jalar de él suavemente y atraerlo a su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos casi protectoramente.

Él ni siquiera intentó alejarse, sino que casi pareció que se inclinaba hacia Perséfone, buscando el contacto, anhelando la calidez que proveía la cercanía física, vagamente notando el dulce olor a flores de la diosa, a pesar de que era pleno invierno y hacía casi seis meses que estaba encerrada en el Inframundo.

La recorrió un escalofrío tan pronto lo tocó. Estaba helado; tan frío como el mármol que los rodeaba o tan frío como un… cadáver. Tragó saliva lentamente.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo delgado que era. Vistiendo como solía, con varias capas de ropa holgada y oscura, con esa mirada entre furibunda y amenazadora en sus ojos parecía mayor, más imponente. Sin embargo, en ese momento… en ese momento sólo parecía un niño de… un momento… ¿qué edad tenía?, ¿diez, doce años? Sí, eso debía ser… bueno, quizás… 

Fuera como fuera, no parecía sino un niño aterrado y bastante bajo de peso.

Rodeado por los delgados brazos de Perséfone, tan pronto se acercó a ella, Nico reanudó su llanto, que había quedado congelado al ver aparecer a la diosa.

Lentamente, casi como si no se atreviera a hacerlo, se recargó contra el hombro derecho de su madrastra, ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, ahogando sus sollozos contra la clara piel de la diosa.

Perséfone se estremeció nuevamente, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca. Era compasión. Había entrado ahí para retar a su marido, pero ahora no podía irse dejando a su hijastro de esa forma.

Poco a poco, empezó a trazar círculos en la espalda del muchacho, en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizarlo, mientras que deslizaba su otra mano por el ensortijado cabello negro del chico.

No sabía qué hacer, pensó nuevamente. Eso se sacaba por impulsiva, meterse en líos de los que luego no sabía salir.

Suspiró levemente, mientras sentía el cuerpo de su hijastro temblar, presa de violentos sollozos. Quería detener esos horribles espasmos. De verdad, de verdad quería hacerlo. Quería conseguir que su hijastro, a quien a diferencia de Hera no le guardaba rencor por el mero hecho de existir, detuviera ese llanto tan cargado de amargura y soledad. Curioso que ella estuviera diciendo eso, cuando era justamente así como se sentía usualmente cuando estaba en el Inframundo. 

Aunque, claro, aun con esa recién descubierta determinación no podía hacer nada porque sencillamente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en blanco. Bueno, quizás fuera más correcto decir que estaba en negro por el lugar donde se encontraba aunque, realmente daba lo mismo.

Súbitamente, encontró la respuesta. Se encontró cantando, con las palabras en la boca sin siquiera planearlo, en un idioma que no le era del todo desconocido pero que no había utilizado en un largo rato, quizás un par de siglos.

Io non credo nei miracoli,  
(Yo no creo en los milagros)  
meglio che ti liberi  
(mejor que te liberes),  
meglio che ti guardi dentro  
(mejor que mires dentro de ti).

Su voz era suave, quizás algo aguda, como una soprano. Tenía un timbre bastante particular, como si hubiera estafo acostumbrada a cantar pero hiciera bastante desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

Questa vita lascia i lividi  
(Esta vida deja moretones),  
questa mette i brividi  
(ésta pone los pelos de punta),  
certe volte è più un combattimento  
(a veces es más un combate).  
C’è quel vuoto che non sai,  
(Hay ese vacío que no sabes),  
che poi non dici mai,  
(que luego no dices nunca),  
che brucia nelle vene come se  
(que quema en las venas como si)  
Il mondo è contro te  
(el mundo está contra tuya)  
e tu non sai il perché,  
(y tú no sabes el por qué),  
lo so me lo ricordo bene  
(yo lo sé, lo recuerdo bien).

Había aprendido italiano en la Época del Renacimiento, cuando el Olimpo había estado en Italia, pero eso no terminaba de aclarar el porqué estaba cantando en ese idioma; o llanamente el porqué estaba cantando. Siguió haciéndolo de cualquier forma, su aterciopelada voz contrastando con la fuerza de las palabras que decía.

lo sono qui  
(Yo estoy aquí)  
Per ascoltare un sogno  
(para escuchar un sueño)  
Non parlerò  
(No hablaré)  
Se non ne avrai bisogno  
(si no lo necesitas)  
Ma ci sarò  
(Pero estaré)  
Perché così mi sento  
(porque así me siento)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento).

Poco a poco, siguiendo el lento compás de su voz los sollozos de Nico fueron acallándose, hasta que finalmente sólo eran espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo mientras inhalaba violentamente.

Para él, justo como para Perséfone, había sido un largo rato desde la última vez que había escuchado el italiano, aunque no se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la diosa estaba cantando en su idioma materno, pues inicialmente sólo se centró en la dulce voz de Perséfone.

Risolverò  
(Reparamos)  
Magari poco o niente  
(tal vez poco o nada)  
Ma ci sarò  
(Pero estaré)  
E questo è l’importante  
(y esto es lo importante)  
Acqua sarò, che spegnerà un momento  
(Agua seré que apagará un momento)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento.  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)

Continuó cantando, su voz apenas más alta que un leve susurró, con su mano derecha girando en pequeños círculos en la espalda de su hijastro, que poco a poco dejaba de ser aquejada por violentas inhalaciones que se convirtieron en bruscos suspiros.

Tanto il tempo solo lui lo sa,  
(Tanto tiempo, solo él lo sabe,)  
quando e come finirà  
(cuando y como terminará)  
La tua sofferenza e il tuo lamento  
(tu sufrimiento y tu lamento.)  
C’è quel vuoto che non sai  
(Hay ese vacío que no sabes,)  
che poi non dici mai  
(que luego no dices nunca,)  
Che brucia nelle vene come se  
(que quema en las venas como sí)  
Il mondo è contro te  
(el mundo está en contra tuya)  
e tu non sai il perché  
(y tú no sabes el porqué),  
Lo so me lo ricordo bene  
(yo lo sé, lo recuerdo bien).

Lentamente, casi como si temiera hacerlo, Nico abrazó la cintura de Perséfone, primero de forma titubeante y después casi aferrándose a ella.

Perséfone se congeló, sus manos aún sobre la espalda del muchacho, pero detenidas, sus músculos tensados y su canción interrumpida, con el aliento atascado en sus labios entreabiertos.

Ante esa actitud implícita de rechazo el cuerpo de Nico también se tensó mientras intentaba retirar sus manos de la cadera de Perséfone, temiendo haber ofendido a la diosa, a quien el gesto la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, pero si debía admitirlo… no le resultaba del todo indeseado… Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Perséfone exhaló lentamente, para después inhalar profundamente y reanudar cantando justo en donde se había interrumpido.

lo sono qui  
(Yo estoy aquí)  
Per ascoltare un sogno  
(para escuchar un sueño)  
Non parlerò  
(No hablaré)  
Se non ne avrai bisogno  
(si no lo necesitas)  
Ma ci sarò  
(Pero estaré)  
Perché cosi mi sento  
(porque así me siento,)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)

Poco a poco, como si quisiera evitar asustar a su hijastro, Perséfone reanudó sus caricias, pasando lentamente sus manos por el cabello del chico y formando círculos en su espalda de nueva cuenta.

Casi escuchó cómo Nico suspiraba con alivio cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo rechazaría. Perséfone se estremeció con lástima nuevamente, sorprendida ante cómo un gesto de apoyo que a ella le parecía tan insignificante había provocado esa reacción en su hijastro, pero siguió cantando, tratando de imprimirle a su voz todo lo que sentía.

Risolverò  
(Reparamos)  
Magari poco o niente  
(tal vez poco o nada)  
Ma ci sarò  
(Pero estaré)  
E questo è l’importante  
(y esto es lo importante)  
Acqua sarò, che spegnerà un momento  
(Agua seré que apagará un momento)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento.  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento.  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)

Bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia su hijastro, su voz apenas un delgado murmullo.

Acqua sarò che spegnerà un momento  
(Agua seré que apagará un momento,)  
Accanto a te viaggiando controvento  
(a tu lado, viajando a contraviento.)

Terminó, aunque siguió tarareando la suave melodía de la canción durante un rato más hasta que, finalmente, habló.

–Tranquilo –susurró, repitiendo lo que ya había dicho anteriormente pero sin que a ninguno de los dos les importara demasiado–. No van a hacerte daño –prometió, sin ella misma darse cuenta del mensaje implícito que sus palabras llevaban: "no voy a permitirlo".

Nico asintió contra su pecho; ya no lloraba, aferrado a su madrastra, que por primera vez desde que la conocía le había hablado con una voz que no estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

Se quedaron así largo rato, con Perséfone silenciosamente prometiéndole apoyo.

Finalmente, después de lo que pudo haber sido una hora o sólo diez minutos, Nico volvió a abandonarse al sueño, con los brazos de Perséfone alrededor suyo.

La diosa no se movió durante un rato más, hasta que, al final, decidió levantarse.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo se desprendió de los brazos de Nico, que la rodeaban con fuerza. Siendo como era la diosa de la primavera, estaba acostumbrada a manipular flores, no haber podido tratar con un niño dormido sin despertarlo habría sido una vergüenza, pero aun así se sonrió cuando se vio de pie y con Nico aún dormido apaciblemente.

Lo miró detenidamente, quizás por primera vez.

Habría sido atractivo, si no fuera por esas pronunciadas ojeras y por la mortal palidez en sus facciones. Tenía unos ojos bastante lindos, honestamente, de un café tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, con pestañas largas y espesas. Unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, pensó. Sonrió, aunque la verdad estaba tentada a bufar con algo cercano al sarcasmo. Hacía un par de milenios también había pensado que Hades era atractivo. 

Se quedó mirando a su hijastro un poco más, con una suave sonrisa aún en los labios.

"Hijastro". Qué extraña palabra. Es decir, empezaba como "hijo", un lazo que según su madre, Deméter, era el más fuerte que podía existir y, sin embargo, terminaba sin haber dicho eso; con algo que sugería que ni se trataba de un hijo ni se trataba de un desconocido.

"Astro". La famosa palabra empezaba con "hijo" y termina con "astro". Como si... como si quisiera hacer referencia a que... a que eran hijos pero no propios, como si fueran hijos que el destino había dado, como cuando decían que se podía leer el futuro en las estrellas, en los "astros".

Se sorprendió ante su propio pensamiento, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. En el nombre del Olimpo, no podía estar pensando semejantes cosas.

Aun así, cuando regresó a sus cavilaciones, sus pensamientos giraban en torno al mismo tema.

Debía haber otra razón para ese nombre; quizás incluso otro nombre. 

Pues... estaba "hijo postizo". Hizo una mueca de asco. Eso sonaba como decir "me puse unas uñas postizas" o "traigo puestas unas pestañas postizas"; como algo que se puede poner y quitar, no como para referirse a un hijo.

Un momento.., ¿qué había dicho?

"Hijo". Había dejado de buscar sinónimos para "hijastro" y se había quedado con una palabra cuyo significado era completamente distinto, y mucho, mucho más poderoso.

Realmente, ¿por qué no había tenido hijos? Bueno, lo cierto es que había tenido hijos. Dos para ser exactos, aunque uno había resucitado después de que los titanes lo comieran, pero no podía decir que los apreciara demasiado por dos razones: ella no había querido tenerlos.

En ambas ocasiones, su propio padre, Zeus, la había seducido para después encontrarse con que estaba embarazada.

Pero ella se refería a algo distinto. Realmente no pensaba en ésas dos criaturas como hijos suyos, ella estaba hablando de una relación como a la que Deméter se refería cuando hablaba de ella. Algo irrompible, algo que se basara en el cariño, no en los lazos de sangre.

Alto ahí.., ¿acaso acababa de decir "no en los lazos de sangre"? ¿Eso quería decir que acababa de llamar a Nico hijo suyo?

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, dispuesta a objetar eso, a apuntar que eso no era lo que había querido decir, sin embargo se vio forzada a cerrar la boca abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que... eso era realmente lo que había pensado.

Lentamente elevó su mano izquierda para acariciar la mejilla derecha de su hijastro. Sonrió, el cariño reflejado en sus pupilas verdes.

Se levantó silenciosamente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, aún esbozando un toque de dulzura en el rostro. 

Después de todo, parecía que había sido justo la infidelidad de Hades para con ella la que la había llevado a tener el hijo que anhelaba, el hijo que merecía el nombre, incluso si no llevaba su sangre. Vaya ironía pensó mientras recorría el camino de vuelta a su habitación, sonriendo.


	2. Grazie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella había elegido el papel que quería y, honestamente, estaba bastante conforme con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! ¡Lo sé! ¡He tardado una eternidad en publicar esto..! Han pasado... ¿qué, un mes, dos? Sé que lo prometí para mucho antes y probablemente estén decepcionados con mi desempeño para actualizar, pero la verdad es que no había tenido ni tiempo ni nada, ¡he andado literal por partirme a pedazos! ¡No he parado!
> 
> Proyectos de física, de español, tareas, historias pendientes...
> 
> Sé que es pésima excusa, pero en serio, en serio, ¡lo siento mucho!
> 
> Además, Citrino se molestó en amenazarme con sacarme los ojos con una cuchara, y como definitivamente me gustan mis ojos donde están (¡piénsalo, si me los quitas NO podría escribir!) decidí escribir la segunda parte.
> 
> Ahora, otra de las razones por las cuales tardé tanto en publicar es que traía un revoltijo.
> 
> Cuando publiqué la primera parte tenía una idea vaga a desarrollar, pero luego, hablando con un amigo, me dio tres ideas más, una donde se incluía a Maria, otra donde se inlcuía a Will Solace (sí, un Solangelo), y una en donde se incluía a Bianca.
> 
> Las tres me parecieron ideas increíbles, pero sólo podía escribir una aquí, así que opté por dejar la última (por cierto, spoilers para El hijo de Neptuno, lean bajo su propio riesgo), y escribí -escribiré- historias separadas para las otras dos. La de Maria ya lo publiqué, se llama Promesa, y el Solangelo aún no lo escribo, pero espérenlo para dentro de un mes más o menos.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡difruten!

Así pasaron varias noches, con Perséfone silenciosamente esperando con un libro abierto a que empezara el llanto en la habitación contigua para levantarse y acudir con su hijastro.

Cosa curiosa, Hades no volvió a dudar de ella, ni a sacarle el tema siquiera.

Muy por el contrario, velaba a su lado, y con un ligero deje de sorpresa, Perséfone notó que siempre esperaba su vuelta al cuarto despierto, preguntándole con la mirada cómo habían ido las cosas, y fingiendo que había pasado el tiempo leyendo, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no había pasado de página.

Con una leve sonrisa cayó en la cuenta de que ésa era la forma que tenía su marido de expresar el afecto que sentía por su hijo.

«Maldito orgullo» pensó ella para sus adentros, sabiendo que si Hades hubiera podido dejarlo de lado, habría preguntado por su hijo en voz alta.

Fuera como fuera, era la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo –quizás en todo el tiempo que llevaban casados– en el que realmente se sentían como una familia.

Perséfone seguía maravillándose ante el hecho de que fuera justo que Hades le había sido desleal lo que desembocara en ese sentimiento de unión, aunque se cuidaba de no mencionarlo.

Había algunos días mejores que otros, días en los que ni siquiera debía salir de su habitación, porque su hijastro no empezaba a llorar, y días en los que se tranquilizaba más rápidamente.

El promedio eran al menos treinta minutos antes de que Nico dejara de llorar. Treinta minutos que ella había aprendido a valorar; treinta minutos en los que realmente se sentía como parte de una familia.

Durante los días malos podía tomar incluso dos horas conseguir que su hijastro se calmara. En ocasiones, ni siquiera lograba volver a conciliar el sueño, y Perséfone se quedaba a su lado durante lo que restaba de noche, rodeando su delgada figura con los brazos, sintiendo esas temblorosas inhalaciones de aire junto de ella.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo se halló preocupada por alguien más, preguntándose qué hacer o cómo debía comportarse para ganar la confianza del niño.

Suponía que la situación mejoraría con el tiempo, aunque la verdad era que no estaba segura, ¿cómo iba a estarlo, si no tenía punto de comparación y apenas estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto?

Otra cosa curiosa, aunque no del todo encantadora, era el hecho de que su relación con Nico realmente no había mejorado.

Es decir, con el paso de las noches él había aprendido a confiar en ella, y no se estremecía con el miedo de antes cuando ella lo tocaba. Perséfone realmente quería creer que ese cambio se debía a que el niño había entendido que ella no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño.

Aun así, cuando era de día –técnicamente hablando, porque el Inframundo siempre estaba iluminado artificialmente–, y no había lágrimas de por medio, ambos se comportaban igual de distantes que siempre, como dos extraños que por alguna razón conocen el nombre del otro.

Una parte de ella no estaba conforme con eso. Es decir, no tenía nada en contra de Nico, y creía que lo había dejado bastante claro, ya que, como madrastra, probablemente era la mejor opción en todo el Panteón Griego.

Sólo para hacerlo notar, en lugar de sentarse y disfrutar del sufrimiento del hijo extra–matrimonial de su esposo como habría hecho Hera o cualquier otra diosa, ella había sido la primera en levantarse para tratar de consolarlo.

Y, aunque realmente nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, sino que sencillamente lo sabía, si hubiera podido, con su gracia y poder de inmortal, detener ese sufrimiento, lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sin embargo, durante el día, Nico no había dado señales de que confiara en ella o de que buscara un acercamiento, y ella, no queriendo presionarlo por temor a ocasionar justo lo contrario de lo que intentaba, lo había dejado hacer, dándole su espacio, quizá esperando que fuera él quien le diera una muestra de que también buscaba una relación más estrecha.

Una parte de ella insistía en decir que ella era la adulta, y que la responsabilidad del primer movimiento recaía en ella, porque no podía esperar que un crío de esa edad, que había sido privado durante tanto tiempo de las relaciones humanas fuera a arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento en falso en el dado caso de que realmente estuviera deseando tal cosa.

Aunque también era cierto decir que ella misma no tenía idea de qué hacer, algo que le habría gustado hablar con Hades. Es decir, hablar realmente con él, cara a cara, como marido y mujer. Sentarse con él, exponerle sus dudas y pedir su opinión.

Después de todo, él conocía a Nico mejor que ella –después de todo, era su hijo– y quizás hubiera tenido una mejor idea.

Sin embargo, al igual que al dios, su orgullo la detenía de hacer algo semejante.

Así que, para acortarlo, ésas eran las razones de que finalmente hubiera decidido simplemente esperar.

Esperar a que las cosas sucedieran y continuar actuando como hasta entonces.

En ese momento exacto, se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, en su habitación, con Hades sentado a su lado, Orgullo y prejuicio en sus manos, leyendo ausentemente las líneas.

Ese día no había escuchado ningún sonido en la habitación contigua, y suponía que sería uno de esos "días buenos".

Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Bueno, quizás no era un presentimiento del todo malo, pero sí sentía que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Una cosa extraña, la verdad, porque no era de las personas que se dejan llevar por ese tipo de sensaciones y, aun así, cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba de pie, con la mano derecha extendida hacia la manija de la puerta.

Se volvió sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con que Hades la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonrió ligeramente, con nerviosismo y regresó la mirada a la puerta, abriéndola y volviéndola a cerrar a su espalda con rapidez.

Atravesó el pasillo con rapidez, apenas consciente de los movimientos debido a lo conocidos que le resultaban.

Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo para organizar correctamente sus ideas ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijastro, como tantas de las noches anteriores, y esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer entrar.

Dentro no se escuchaba ningún sonido, y suponiendo que Nico dormía en lo que esperaba era pacíficamente, no debería haber tenido que entrar.

Pero... aun así... Algo dentro de esa habitación le parecía extraño. No era que pudiera ver a través de las paredes ni nada por el estilo, pero le parecía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y no era precisamente una sensación agradable.

Se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión.

No pasaría nada... Si entraba y todo se encontraba en orden, saldría en perfecto silencio y fingiría que no había pasado nada. Quizás Hades pensaría que era una paranoica, o quizás ella misma se reprocharía su exageración, pero no pasaría nada más.

En cambio, si había algo verdaderamente mal... Negó con la cabeza firmemente. No. No quería ni imaginarlo. Eso no era una opción.

Así fue como terminó de decidirse.

Lentamente, con tanto silencio como pudo, jaló de la manija y abrió la puerta.

Durante unos segundos todo lo que pudo hacer fue parpadear en confusión. Seguía sorprendiéndose ante cómo la oscuridad parecía ser más espesa dentro de esa habitación, incluso cuando todo el palacio estaba sumido en las sombras.

Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz –o a la falta de ella–, tuvo que contener las ganas de frotarse los ojos y parpadear nuevamente, convencida de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Sentada al borde de la cama del muchacho a quien había ido a buscar, se encontraba una chica delgada, su figura casi traslúcida.

Tan pronto la puerta estuvo abierta, la joven se levantó, estremeciéndose levemente debido a su sorpresa.

Miró a Perséfone durante una milésima de segundo antes de volver la vista rápidamente al suelo, sus manos unidas frente a ella en una actitud nerviosa.

–Señora –murmuró en voz baja mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una ligera reverencia.

Perséfone carraspeó, sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Preguntándose el porqué de ese título cuando únicamente los muertos la llamaban así.

A pesar de lo etéreo de su figura, tenía un resplandeciente cabello negro que le llegaba a media espalda, y cuando la había mirado a los ojos había notado sus penetrantes orbes oscuros; así mismo resaltaba la palidez de su piel, aunque Perséfone ya no estaba tan segura de si eso se debía a ella como tal o a su difusa composición.

Aunque, ¿qué era "ella" en primer lugar?

Parecía una niña, muy probablemente no mayor a doce años. Una niña mortal, nada más.

Y entices cayó en la cuenta, ese cabello, ligeramente ondulado, esos profundos ojos marrones y esa piel aceitunada le resultaban perfectamente familiares, y estaba segura de no haber visto a esa chica nunca.

Eran idénticos a los de Nico. El mismo cuello largo, los mismos pómulos salientes. Y la figura frente a ella era demasiado joven como para para que se tratara de Maria, a quien, además, sí había conocido; eso sólo dejaba una única posibilidad, con un margen de error de cero por ciento.

–Bianca di Angelo –dijo con lentitud mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente, como si el pensamiento no terminara de gustarle.

Y la verdad era que no le gustaba.

Hasta dónde sabía, esa chica había muerto por lo menos dos años antes, y su alma había llegado al Inframundo como la de cualquier otra persona, lo que no explicaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, en el palacio de Hades, en lugar de en los campos que le habían sido asignados.

Es decir, era un fantasma, un alma, un espíritu, lo que fuera, y no debería haber estado ahí, vagando como si no tuviera responsabilidades con las que cumplir dentro de su sitio en el mundo de los muertos; como si... estuviera viva...

La chica –Bianca–, asintió ligeramente.

–Sí, mi reina –murmuró, sin levantar la vista del suelo y cambiando nerviosamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

Perséfone acentuó su extrañeza al escuchar cómo la había llamado. No recordaba la última vez que un fantasma se hubiera así a ella. Y, sinceramente, tampoco recordaba la última vez que había hablado con un fantasma.

Entonces, ignorando a Bianca, Perséfone dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia el chico que descansaba en la cama y quien había creído estaba solo en la habitación antes de entrar y ver a su hermana ahí también.

Notó cómo dormía tranquilamente, ignorante a lo que ocurría en ese mismo momento en el cuarto y Perséfone súbitamente se halló atando los cabos.

Lo había visto dormir así varias veces, pero no seguidas, como si pasara un tiempo entre una visita de sueño tranquilo y otra. Lo había relacionado siempre a las pesadillas y a la extraña manera de actuar que tenían los cerebros mortales, sin embargo, de pronto se encontró preguntándose qué tan acertado era eso, además de cómo era que Bianca había conseguido entrar al palacio –ya no decir la habitación–, y si era más bien ella la responsable de ese sueño tranquilo.

–No es la primera vez que vienes –acusó, sin estar del todo segura de la certeza en sus palabras.

Ella pareció congelarse, como si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer, quizás temiendo la furia de Perséfone si respondía que sí, y sabiendo que la enfurecería aún más si se le ocurría soltar una mentira.

Finalmente, se encontró asintiendo.

–Sí, señora –masculló en voz baja–. He estado aquí antes.

Perséfone asintió con gravedad, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Claro que así había sido, era casi obvio. Ahora lo que quería saber era cómo en el nombre de los Doce Olímpicos había salido del lugar del Inframundo que le había sido designado y se había encontrado metida en esa habitación.

–¿Se puede saber cómo hiciste eso? –inquirió secamente.

Bianca asintió con nerviosismo.

–Es... es sólo que... –negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la vista–. Seguramente ya lo sabe, señora, pero los muertos sentimos cuando piensan en nosotros. Es como si de pronto recordaras de dónde vienes. Incluso las almas en los Campos Asfódelos reciben estas llamadas, aunque sólo durante un segundo y no sepan de quién es la voz o qué significa y lo olviden al minuto siguiente.

Perséfone asintió severamente, mientras taladraba a la joven frente a ella con la mirada, como si le exigiera que continuara.

–Sinceramente no sé cómo lo hago, señora –murmuró ella–, pero algunas veces, cuando escucho a mi hermano llamar mi nombre deseo tan fervientemente acercarme a él que… sin entender cómo, me encuentro en esta habitación. Es… es de lo más extraño, y le aseguro que no puedo controlarlo.

Perséfone volvió a asentir con gravedad, como si quisiera organizar la información en su cabeza antes de emitir un veredicto. Finalmente, dejó salir un soplo de aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo en un pesado suspiro.

–¿Simplemente te encuentras aquí y ya está? –inquirió estoicamente–. ¿Cómo es que nadie te ha percibido?

Bianca negó con la cabeza,

–Verdaderamente no lo sé, señora. Supongo que si captan mi esencia la confunden con la de mi hermano y no le dan importancia.

Ante la mención de su hijastro, la mente de Perséfone se dio cuenta de otra de las otras aristas del asunto que la antigua semidiosa se traía entre manos.

–¿Él sabe siquiera que estás aquí? –preguntó, su voz ligeramente más suave que la última vez que había hablado.

A pesar de que Bianca no necesitaba que Perséfone le repitiera de quién estaba hablando, tardó al menos dos minutos en responder.

Finalmente, negó con la cabeza, sus labios presionados en una fina línea.

–No, señora –respondió quedamente–. No lo sabe.

Los ojos de Perséfone se estrecharon mientras contenía una risa sarcástica que de alguna forma salió de su garganta en un bufido gutural y poco agraciado.

Un momento. Esa muchacha acababa de decir que súbitamente aparecía en esa habitación por arte de alguna especie de invocación por parte del menor de los di Angelo para que después resultara que el chico ni siquiera tenía consciencia de que su hermana había estado ahí.

Eso simplemente no le parecía justo, además de que lo consideraba carente de sentido en algún grado.

Era una actitud arbitraria por parte de la chica. Punto.

Perséfone sabía mejor que nadie –y era así por las muchas, muchas noches de insomnio que había compartido con su hijastro– lo profundamente que Nico extrañaba a su hermana mayor, las muchas veces que había intentado contactar con ella, mientras Bianca, en su pequeño pedazo de los Elíseos lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y eso era algo irónico que no tenía nada de gracia.

Ella sabía perfectamente y no necesitaba que nadie se lo deletreara que la principal razón de que su hijastro sufriera de problemas para confiar en la gente alrededor suyo era porque la persona en la que más había confiado lo había abandonado a su suerte no una, sino dos veces.

Una parte de ella se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma por ser tan impulsiva y lanzar un veredicto así de acusatorio en contra de Bianca basada en y conociendo únicamente lo que Nico le había dicho.

Después de todo, sólo sabía una parte de la historia, y era probable que si escuchara lo que Bianca tenía que decir su impresión cambiara y entendiera las razones que la chica había tenido para lo que había hecho en vida, e incluso después de su muerte.

Sin embargo, no estaba ni siquiera interesada en escuchar esa otra parte de la historia.

–¿Quieres decir que él invoca tu nombre y ni siquiera sabe que lo escuchas? –inquirió por entre su apretada mandíbula.

Ella asintió levemente, como si no quisiera hacerlo del todo.

–No –murmuró quedamente, casi con pesar–. Si él supiera la frecuencia con la que vengo aquí tendría la idea de que podemos estar juntos –concluyó, suspirando con suavidad.

–¿Y no es así? –preguntó Perséfone de forma cortante.

–No –replicó la antigua semidiosa en una voz tan baja que Perséfone casi no la escuchó.

La diosa del inframundo inhaló aire lentamente, sus ojos tan entrecerrados que apenas le permitían ver al espíritu de la Cazadora frente a ella.

«Alto ahí», pensó casi con rabia. Esa chica –su hijastra, se recordó a sí misma, su hijastra–, jamás respondía los Mensajes Iris ni las invocaciones de su hermano menor, como si hubiera sido destinada a los Asfódelos y ni siquiera recordara que había tenido un hermano en primer lugar.

Algo en todo eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente indignada.

Es decir, Bianca nunca contestaba a los llamados de Nico cuando éste se encontraba consciente y habría podido hablar con ella, pero se sentía con derecho a hacerlo cuando él no podía ni siquiera confirmar que ella no sólo recibía las llamadas, sino que incluso las respondía de cuando en cuando.

Egoísta. Arbitrario. Eso era todo lo que le parecía lo que Bianca estaba haciendo.

Nuevamente, una parte de ella la reprendió por ser tan severa con la muchacha.

Ella estaba muerta, y eso en sí ya era bastante para que el cerebro de una simple semidiosa de doce años procesara.

Además, si era verdad lo que decía acerca de ser capaz de "sentir" cada vez que alguien la llamaba, con la cantidad de veces que Nico decía su nombre, la pobre debía de estarse volviendo loca.

Sin embargo, entre los dos hijos de Maria al que mejor conocía era a Nico, y si bien su relación con él no habría podido ser calificada de estrecha, su relación con Bianca era verdaderamente nula.

A raíz de que lo conocía mejor o quizás a raíz de que había enjuagado sus lágrimas a altas horas de la noche, le había tomado cierto cariño a Nico, mientras que a Bianca… no tanto.

Y si Bianca estaba haciendo sufrir a Nico con su ausencia cuando ella hubiera podido terminar con ese sufrimiento y sencillamente decidía no hacerlo… Bueno, no costaba mucho suponer qué lado tomaría y a quién defendería.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? –acusó sentenciosamente–. Cuando él te llama tú no te dignas a responder, pero sí lo haces cuando él ni siquiera puede reconocerte. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraña?

–Señora –llamó tímidamente–. No crea que yo no lo he echado de menos, yo…

–¡No, déjame terminar! –ordenó bruscamente, mientras avanzaba en dirección de la chica, apuntándola acusativamente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha; Bianca levantó el rostro por primera vez, una expresión herida en sus jóvenes facciones–. ¿Tienes una idea, la más mínima idea, de lo mucho que sufre?, ¿de las veces que te ha llamado? ¿De las..?

–Sí, señora –la interrumpió quedamente–. Lo sé perfectamente –de pronto, su voz sonaba al borde de las lágrimas–. No hay día en que no lo escuche llamarme, y no hay día en el que no desee con todo mi corazón poder responderle.

Ocurrió tan rápido que Perséfone casi lo perdió: el momento en el que los ojos marrones de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, golpeando el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Muy en contra de lo que le hubiera gustado creer a la diosa, una parte de ella se había sensibilizado con las lágrimas en unos ojos idénticos a ésos, y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se estrechaba ante la desesperación que la voz de Bianca delataba.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no sonaba tan tajante como segundos antes.

–Si es así, Bianca –dijo, con una voz que no cargaba tanto desdén como las veces precedentes–. ¿Por qué no lo haces, por qué no respondes cuando él está consciente?

Una mueca de dolor atravesó las facciones de la chica.

–¡Porque no puedo! –repuso, su voz ahogada, como si estuviera intentando no gritar–. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Sería de lo más egoísta de mi parte si yo hiciera..!

Y esa ligera sensación de empatía que había sentido por Bianca se desvaneció.

–¿Y esto no te parece egoísta, Bianca? –la cortó Perséfone, haciendo un aspaviento que abarcó la habitación entera–. Sabes las veces que él te ha llamado y prefieres no responder cuando él pueda verte, sino que lo haces cuando él ni siquiera sabe tú buscas su compañía tanto como él la tuya. ¿Eso no te parece egoísta?

–¡Responder los mensajes sería aún más injusto! –estalló Bianca, sin molestarse en ocultar la angustia de su voz o rostro–. ¡Sería injusto para él! –su voz se quebró con la fuerza del llanto, pero continuó hablando–. ¿No le parece extraño, señora, casi malsano? ¡Hace más de dos años que estoy muerta y él sigue llamándome como el primer día! No puede pasarse todo el tiempo entre fantasmas… Las cosas ya están bastante mal ahora, si yo respondiera, sería como invitarlo a que cierre las puertas al mundo de los vivos y permanezca en el de los muertos, conmigo, pero sin nadie más. Y no puedo pedirle eso. Si lo hiciera… si lo hiciera… Él tiene una vida. Yo cometí errores, y morí sintiéndome culpable por ellos pero él… Él no puedo pagar por mí, por mis equivocaciones… Eso no es justo…

Su espalda se estremeció fuertemente, mientras un gemido ahogado dejaba sus labios y sus brazos subieron por su cuerpo, hasta que los posicionó de tal forma contra su cuerpo que parecía que se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

Sin que se diera cuenta de ello, los ojos de Perséfone se suavizaron lentamente, mientras reconocía en los sollozos de Bianca el sufrimiento que ya le resultaba familiar de noches al lado del hermano de la semidiosa.

Tampoco fue muy consciente de cuando atravesó la habitación lentamente y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Bianca –quedando de frente a ella–, de forma tentativa, como si no se atreviera a acercase más.

–Sé que es egoísta –continuó Bianca–. Por supuesto que es egoísta, pero si lo despertara, si le respondiera los mensajes, él dejaría de intentar contactar con alguien vivo… Y sé que aun conmigo ignorándolo tanto como puedo no le está yendo muy bien en ese sentido…

Por un momento pareció que permanecería callada, pero luego continuó, más pausadamente, como si hubiera retomado el control de sus emociones.

–Sé que tengo que irme –dijo, y Perséfone reconoció perfectamente el arrepentimiento en su voz–. La única forma de que él realmente me deje ir es… desaparecer… –pausó, ordenando sus ideas–. Lo he evitado hasta ahora, y eso también es egoísta y lo sé, pero parece que todas mis decisiones pueden ser descritas así.

»Cuando me fui con las Cazadoras, cuando no respondí los mensajes, el hecho de que venga a aquí… Se escucha tan ruin… tan mezquino…

Tomó una temblorosa inhalación de aire, mientras Perséfone observaba sus movimientos atentamente, como si estuviera calculando una estrategia.

Bianca había dicho algo sobre "irse", y muerta como estaba, sólo había una forma en la que ella pudiera hacer algo así. Una forma que Perséfone de verdad deseaba eso no fuera lo que la semidiosa tenía en mente.

La entrecortada voz de Bianca la sacó de sus cavilaciones nuevamente.

–Pero le puedo asegurar que no lo hice pensando en mí solamente. Parece que fue así, pero le juro, le juro que pensaba en él, siempre en él. Cuando acepté la oferta de Artemisa lo hice porque creí que, si realmente íbamos a ser perseguidos por monstruos todo el tiempo, él iba a tener que aprender a pelear por su cuenta, y no lo habría hecho de estar yo ahí, demasiado confiado en que yo era todopoderosa y lo protegería siempre, demasiado ingenuo creyendo que la vida era un estúpido juego de cartas y figuras de acción.

»A mí me dolió lo mismo que a él, señora, se lo aseguro… Él era toda mi razón de vivir; yo había cuidado de él desde que tenía memoria y cuando me encontré sin él… una parte de mí se sentía vacía, incompleta; él… él era todo lo que tenía en tantos, tantos sentidos…

»Me arrepentí casi de inmediato –aseguró, asintiendo firmemente, como si quisiera dejarlo en claro–. Nunca me despedí de él porque sabía que si lo hacía y veía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas yo… yo hubiera renunciado a la Cacería en ese instante… Se él me suplicaba, y me decía que permaneciera con él… Si él me hubiera aferrado como hacía cuando era un niño yo… yo me hubiera quedado con él y yo…. yo no podía hacer eso…

»Le juro que lo hice para protegerlo, per proteggere, sempre!* –aseguró–. De no haberme ido yo él jamás, jamás, habría aceptado entrenar o utilizar sus habilidades. Habría confiado demasiado en mí, habría sido demasiado ingenuo…

Sus hombros temblaron bajo una temblorosa inhalación de aire, pero Perséfone permaneció donde estaba, si acaso aferrando el hombro de la chica con un poco más de fuerza.

–Me arrepentí todo el camino –afirmó ella, una vez más, cuando que su respiración se había regularizado un poco–. Nunca dejé de pensar en él… Me prometí a mí misma que cuando volviera… cuando volviera lo arreglaría todo, y se lo diría de frente y…

»Nunca volví –murmuró quedamente–. Morí antes de siquiera… antes de siquiera poder pedirle perdón…

»Y entonces… entonces él empezó a llamarme y a desesperarse y a… A perderse a sí mismo en un laberinto de odio y destrucción y… yo no puedo permitir eso, señora, no puedo…

Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente, y Perséfone se sintió estremecer con un sentimiento que a esas alturas no le era del todo desconocido. Lástima. Dolor. Empatía.

–Tengo que irme antes de que el daño sea más profundo –afirmó con una voz ronca, mecánica, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma de lo que decía.

–Vas a reencarnar –replicó Perséfone, segura esta vez de que su hijastra se refería a eso–. Vas a elegir reencarnar.

–Sí –asintió Bianca lentamente, su voz muy baja, pero perfectamente capaz de denotar su arrepentimiento y angustia–. Hasta eso parece egoísta, y quizás lo es, porque estoy harta de sentirme tan derrotada e impotente, porque nunca pude proteger a Nico realmente, y toda mi existencia sólo le ha provocado sufrimiento, pero le aseguro, señora, le aseguro que a mí me duele igual, porque si elijo… –dudó, sin poder pronunciar la palabra debido al inmenso peso que ella conllevaba– si elijo eso, sacrifico toda oportunidad de volver a encontrarme con él y reconocerlo, sacrifico la única cosa buena que tuve en esta vida… Y no quiero hacer eso, pero ya fui bastante egoísta al quedarme aquí, porque todo lo que he conseguido es hacerlo sufrir así que, ¿qué tengo que perder al tomar esta decisión desesperada?

Perséfone la miró, sin decidirse del todo acerca de qué hacer, o de qué era lo que se esperaba de ella.

Es decir, no era la misma diosa que real y planamente no sabía cómo lidiar con un mortal llorando de meses atrás, pero estaba acostumbrada a Nico, y por una vez quien estaba frente a ella no era Nico, sino Bianca, y ella, por más similitudes físicas que presentara con su hermano, era un completo opuesto a él en maneras de actitudes.

Finalmente, Bianca solucionó este dilema sola, pues cuando levantó el rostro, había dejado de llorar, si bien sus ojos aún estaban bordeados de rojo, denotando la desesperación con la que había estado derrabando lágrimas no mucho tiempo antes.

–Ésta es la última vez que vengo –dijo Bianca lentamente, como si estuviera intentando digerir sus propias palabras–. Es la última vez que lo veré.

–¿Vas a reencarnar tan pronto salgas? –inquirió Perséfone, aunque sonó más bien como una afirmación, como si estuviera conformándose con apuntar lo obvio y con intentar asimilar la información que acababa de serle dada.

Bianca asintió.

–Creo que ha llegado la hora –murmuró en voz baja–. No lo había hecho porque… –suspiró levemente–. Porque quería esperar hasta que Nico mejorara un poco o por si… por si llegaba a necesitarme de verdad.

–¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó Perséfone con su aterciopelada voz.

–Porque creo que hay alguien que podrá cuidarlo mucho mejor de lo que yo nunca pude –explicó Bianca simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces fue el momento de Perséfone de sonrojarse, si bien con la poca luz de la habitación lo más probable era que Bianca ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

–Quieres… quieres decir que yo…

–Que usted estará para cuando él necesite a alguien –asintió Bianca–. Aunque no esté precisamente viva –se permitió una sonrisa de lado, que estaba teñida a un mismo tiempo de alegría y de tristeza–. Si me voy ahora, sé que Nico quedará en buenas manos.

Perséfone asintió, mientras asemejaba lo que Bianca acababa de decir.

–Lo haré –prometió, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que decía esa verdad en voz alta, a pesar de que lo había sabido desde la primera noche en que había entrado a esa misma habitación–. Cuidaré de tu hermano.

Bianca sonrió, si bien levemente, el gesto cargado de nostalgia y melancolía mientras se apartaba de ella lentamente y se dirigía a la puerta.

–Grazie –murmuró Bianca, sin notar que hablaba en su idioma materno mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta a su espalda, dejando a una sorprendida Perséfone atrás y trataba de ocultar las lágrimas que nuevamente habían inundado sus ojos–. Grazie per tutti.*

Perséfone asintió lentamente.

–Non c'è di che cosa* –respondió suavemente, aunque Bianca ya había salido del cuarto.

Lentamente, la fuerza de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir la golpeó de lleno.

Un fantasma había salido de sus campos asignados y había entrado al palacio. No había sido cualquier fantasma, se había tratado de Bianca di Angelo, su hijastra. Bianca era una de los semidioses más maduros y responsables que había conocido nunca –y vaya que había conocido héroes en el transcurso de su vida inmortal–, y también iba a elegir reencarnar, probablemente lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Su corazón se estremeció ante el pensamiento. Cuando Nico supiera… Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello… Eso destrozaría a su hijo… Un momento, ¿qué acababa de decir?

La parte más calculadora de ella casi resopló con fastidio. «Venga, Perséfone» se dijo a sí misma. «¡Ya sabías que esto terminaría pasando!»

La verdad… la verdad era que no se hallaba tan sorprendida como debería de haber estado.

Sus ojos se suavizaron lentamente mientras volvía la vista hacia la figura que descansaba en la cama a su lado y que, sorpresivamente, no se había despertado ante el escándalo que habían armado Bianca y ella en la habitación.

Sonrió lentamente, mientras el nudo en que se había convertido su corazón se desataba poco a poco.

Lentamente se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo que bien merecía el nombre de cariño.

Sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró apartando un par de mechones oscuros del rostro de su hijastro, acariciando su mejilla con afecto.

Sí…. Quizás… quizás las cosas se hubieran tornado algo confusas o complicadas pero… Bianca había confiado en ella, y quizás era momento de que ella también confiara un poco en sí misma.

Era una diosa inmortal después de todo. Y sí, estaba actuando de una manera sin precedentes pero… Después de todo, ese chico necesitaba una madre, o al menos la figura de una, y ella había deseado un hijo –un verdadero hijo– durante un par de siglos.

Técnicamente eran parte de la misma familia así que… habría tenido sentido, hasta cierto punto, que eligiera tomar el lugar de Maria, aunque fuera fingiendo que lo hacía sólo para mantener el orden en su palacio.

Sin embargo, se encontró que no quería eso.

No quería que Nico pensara que lo hacía porque se sentía con la obligación de hacerlo, y no quería fingir que lo hacía de esa forma sólo porque las reglas de etiqueta entre los Olímpicos eran anticuadas y estúpidas.

Claro que le interesaba mantener la paz dentro del palacio, y sabía que a Hades le importaba su hijo lo suficiente como para iniciar una pelea con ella, por lo que era presumible que si ella hubiera intentado algo como lo que su tía Hera hacía con los hijos de Zeus pronto se hubiera hallado en un argumento bastante peligroso con el dios del inframundo.

Ante el sólo pensamiento de ella deseando hacerle daño a Nico su corazón se removió con inconformidad. No, eso no iba a pasar. No, eso no era una opción.

Si ella tomaba el papel no iba a hacerlo porque las reglas de cortesía así lo marcaban o porque quisiera mantener ese estado de tregua con su marido, sino porque así lo quería ella, simple y llanamente.

Estaba en esa habitación a las altas horas de la madrugada porque así lo quería. Punto final. Porque desde la primera noche que había entrado lo había hecho con toda la intención de tomar el papel, el de "madrastra preocupada", como había dicho Hades tan despectivamente antes, sólo que no había sido del todo consciente hasta entonces, cuando Bianca se lo había dicho de frente y la había obligado a prometer algo que ella aún no había notado ya se había prometido a sí misma antes, sin saberlo.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante, besando la frente de Nico con suavidad, como si quisiera prometérselo a él también sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

Sí, era una promesa, y ni siquiera le molestaba la seguridad con la que la idea se había plantado en su mente.

Lo haría, convertiría en su responsabilidad el cuidar de ese niño, el comportarse como una verdadera familia.

¿A quién le importaba que no fuera hijo suyo? ¿Alguien iba a cruzar todo el Inframundo sólo para decirle que ése no era lo que el prototipo de la madrastra griega? Realmente, lo dudaba, y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo… bueno… suerte saliendo del Hades entonces.

Sonrió suavemente. Sí, de eso se trataba todo.

Ella había elegido el papel que quería y, honestamente, estaba bastante conforme con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Per proteggere, sempre, italiano, "para protegerlo, siempre".
> 
> *2 Grazie. Grazie per tutti, italiano, "gracias, gracias por todo".
> 
> *3 Non c'è di che cosa, italiano, "no hay de qué".
> 
> ¿Qué tal fue eso? 
> 
> ¡Me encantaría leer sus comentarios!

**Author's Note:**

> Que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me trabo en n personaje... Mis primeros fanfics fueron del personaje de Naruto, Gaara y escribí como cuatro centrados en él. Luego murió Max de Cazadores de Sombras y escribí tres fanficcs, después Beckendorf y escribí tres fanfics. Luego me quedé pensando en Annabeth y escribí otros tres, y en lo que va de este mes escribí (empecé a escribir) tres historias con Nico, de las cuales ésta es la única oficialmente terminada.
> 
> Bueno, la canción se llama Controvento, de Arisa. Es muy, muy linda, les recomiendo un montón que la escuchen. Además, quiero agregar, fue toda una Odisea encontrar la bendita canción. Primero quería la poesía Doña Primavera, de Gabriela Mistral, pero me di cuenta de que no venía al caso. Luego intenté con canciones de cuna, pero tampoco quedaban; finalmente, me metí a un sitio donde ponía "canciones de cuna italianas", o sea, el destino quiso que me encontrara con esa página, de tal forma que se me metió en la cabeza que fuera italiana la canción, aunque nuevamente no llegué a ningún lado con canciones y rimas infantiles porque... sólo no.
> 
> Estaba a punto de resignarme a escribir una propia, cuando decidí intentarlo por última vez y buscar "canciones italianas" como tal, prometiéndome que si no encontraba lo que estaba buscando ahí, escribiría algo yo.
> 
> La primera canción, fue Controvento. Tan pronto leí la letra me di cuenta de que era la canción. Sin embargo, ya antes había encontrado una letra que me gustaba. La prueba de fuego era escucharla. La prueba de fuego era conseguir que me imaginara a Perséfone cantándola sin que pareciera OOC, con la voz, la intensidad... Esta canción fue sencillamente perfecta.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, por favor, díganme qué opinan y.. pregunta: ¿creen que debería continuarlo? Es decir, tengo una idea vaga, pero no estoy del todo segura, ¿qué opinan?


End file.
